


My Poetry Collection

by HisRedRose123



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Art, Artists, Babies, Best Friends, Bisexuality, Children, Colour Focus, Crushes, Crying, Developing Friendships, Devotion, Disturbing Themes, Dreams, Dresses, Eye Contact, Eyes, Fire, First Meetings, Friendship, Full Moon, Girls Kissing, Global Warming, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Humanity, Hunters & Hunting, I vent a lot, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Poetry, Internet, Isolation, Jealousy, LGBTQ Themes, Late at Night, Life Partners, Love, Love Poems, Marriage, Miscarriage, Moon, Motherhood, Newborn Children, Nighttime, Non-Sexual Submission, Normal Life, Nyctophilia, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Ocean, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Personification, Photographs, Poetry, Political Parties, Politics, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Problems, Prom, Rants, Real Life, Red - Freeform, References to Shakespeare, Rhyming, Roman Myths, Romance, Sad, Scents & Smells, Sea-longing, Shakespeare Quotations, Sleep, Sleepiness, Slice of Life, Smile, Snow, Snow Day, Snow and Ice, Stalking, Sun God, Suspicions, Teenage Drama, The Colour Red, Tragedy, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Vents, War, Water, dedicated to my love, hope you like sentimental trash, i love him sm, i would die for my nephew, idioms, in some cases, very descriptive, widower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisRedRose123/pseuds/HisRedRose123
Summary: This poem is not written from personal experience - I’m okay. Sadly, I do know others who have experience miscarriage and it’s very tragic. I apologise if this upset any of you.





	1. Love

_Love - a human emotion_  
_A simple four letter word_  
_The feeling of affection_  
 _of which so many are afeared_

 _It's the flame that triggers quarrels_  
_The dance that forms new life_  
_It's a song within the schoolyard_  
_The bond of man and wife_

 _It's the doting of a parent_  
_The trust between good friends_  
_The lust of war and conflict_  
_The catalyst of our end_

 _Love bends the will of idols_  
 _and moulds the essence of time_  
_Without it, we are nothing_  
_There is no reason or rhyme_

 _It's why the Earth keeps spinning_  
 _and why the shore breaks the sea_  
_The passion that sparks house fires_  
 _and the seed that plants a tree_

 _It tempts those that are willing_  
 _and toys with fickle minds_  
_Consuming all that is righteous;_  
 _a torture which is kind_

 _It makes the blood run warmer_  
 _and crushes tender hearts_  
_Love, after all, is complex_  
_It's not an instinct, but an art_

 _Curing the world of sadness,_  
 _love encapsulates the soul_  
_It drives all weak ambitions_  
 _and fulfils those that are whole_

 _My love is forever_  
_It's a pure eternal force_  
_It's why I shall be happy_  
_'till my life has ran its course_


	2. Motherhood is a Curse

**\- TRIGGER WARNING -**  
**MISCARRIAGE**

 _You can't imagine the rush of joy I felt_  
 _when I saw that positive sign_  
_A symbol of my yearning_  
_The product of His design_

 _I told my partner firstly_  
_Then my mother and father too_  
_My friends came next, and colleagues second_  
_All eager to meet you_

 _I pondered names for hours_  
 _and shopped for baby clothes_  
_I bought stuffed toys and teddy bears_  
_and socks for tiny toes_

 _I don't know how long I carried you,_  
 _singing lullabies to a corpse_  
_As I dreamt wishfully of your future_  
 _which, by pain, had now been warped_

 _The doctors said at least six days_  
_It may as well have been a year_  
_In the end, it didn't matter_  
 _because you'd never make it here_

 _I wept openly as I lost you,_  
 _the blood soaking through my briefs_  
_The pain itself was nothing_  
_in comparison to my grief_

 _The doctors smiled so sadly_  
_False sympathy, clear as day_  
_They gave me pills for the agony_  
 _and sent me on my way_

 _The councillor said it was common_  
 _and provided tissues for my tears_  
_In that room, I felt so smothered_  
_A most depressing atmosphere_

 _My partner sat beside me,_  
 _forlorn and racked with pain_  
_"We'll try again," they told me_  
 _and I burst into tears again_

 _To this day, I don't forget you_  
_My child without a name_  
_And although I never knew you,_  
_I love you all the same_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This poem is not written from personal experience - I’m okay. Sadly, I do know others who have experience miscarriage and it’s very tragic. I apologise if this upset any of you.


	3. Red Skies

_Red skies in the early morning -_  
_A sailor's warning to those at sea_  
_But if at night, the red burns bright,_  
_Then delighted the shepherds will be_

 _Red skies over a rampant inferno_  
_Vivid flames obscured by smoke_  
_Burnt orange and burning bodies_  
_Maroon fumes on which you choke_

 _Red skies commence at sunrise_  
_Candyfloss clouds and dreams_  
_Then the sun dips below the hemisphere -_  
_A crimson symphony_

 _Red skies cast by the Goddess_  
_As she crosses Helios_  
_A warm and hazy painting_  
_A hue of coral stretched across_

 _Red skies herald our Ending_  
_Our planet swamped by a greater globe_  
_Scarlet stars and bloody chaos;_  
_Swirling colours in Death's robe_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References:  
> \- “Red sky in the morning, sailor’s warning”  
> \- “Red sky at night, shepherd’s delight”  
> \- The moon is sometimes referred to as Selene, Hectate, Artemis, etc (all of whom are Goddesses of the moon)  
> \- Helios is the Greek personification of the sun  
> \- The fourth stanza is in reference to a solar eclipse, in which the sky can sometimes turn red. The fifth stanza is, of course, in reference to the Apocalypse.


	4. Snow on an April Morning

_I wake to see a field of white_  
_A blanket of frozen rain_  
_A flurry of swirling cotton_  
_Frost coats my window pane_

 _A childlike wonder fills me_  
_And I stare at the scene in awe_  
_Just like something from a storybook_  
_That I'd read many a time before_

 _Stepping outside, a gust of cold_  
_A shiver down my spine_  
_The familiar crunch beneath my feet_  
_A grey and misty sky_

 _The snow waltzes around me_  
_A bitter chill upon my tongue_  
_My eyes beginning to water_  
_And my fingers turning numb_

 _I shovel the snow aside the road,_  
_Forming a barricade of white_  
_Suitable for an Inuit home_  
_Or even snowball fights_

 _I see children making snowmen_  
_And paw prints on the path_  
_Sled marks skidding down the lane -_  
_The sportive aftermath_

 _When the wintry air becomes too much,_  
_I shuffle back inside_  
_With a hot cocoa and furry blanket,_  
_I ignore the world outside_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was something I composed this morning because I’m currently out of school due to the snow. It’s literally appeared out of nowhere!! 
> 
> And I called this Snow on an April Morning because... idk it sounded better than March lol


	5. My Shattered Soul

_We holds hands_  
_Shy caresses_  
_Your head on my shoulder_  
_I let you doze_  
_Becoming lonely_  
_I nudge you awake_  
_To see you smile_  
_It's all worth it_

_Red rose lips_  
_Playful pouts_  
_Brighter smiles_  
_You're beautiful_  
_The taste of cherry_  
_A strawberry tongue_  
_Inexperienced kisses_  
_I yearn for more_

_Molten eyes_  
_Bore into mine_  
_Your sultry gaze_  
_It draws me in_  
_Dazzling blue_  
_Alike the ocean_  
_Cool and calm_  
_I stare too often_

_Butter skin_  
_Pure and smooth_  
_Soft as cotton_  
_Pale as snow_  
_My palm on your cheek_  
_I'm pressed against you_  
_Your warmth is mine_  
_And mine is yours_

_Spiteful parents_  
_I look for comfort_  
_Tears and torment_  
_There's no acceptance_  
_You shield me from it_  
_My protector_  
_I hug you harder_  
_I don't want to let go_

_Heated words_  
_Petty jealousy_  
_Other girls_  
_You feign ignorance_  
_Deceit and anger_  
_Swirling agony_  
_Harsh goodbyes_  
_Was it worth it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who aren’t aware (which is all of you essentially), I am a bisexual, meaning I’m attracted to both males and females. I’ve also recently experienced a breakup with my first girlfriend. The details aren't important, but it was a bad breakup nonetheless, and I’m pretty upset over it. So, being a passionate writer, I figured ‘why not write a poem to express your angst?’
> 
> And so I did. 
> 
> Enjoy my teenage tragedies ~


	6. One Lonely Night

_~~~~The balcony door slides open and out slips I,_  
_my body shaking; my throat constricted_  
_The air is fresh, yet colder still_  
_I remain wrapped in a shawl of stolen blankets_  
_Sniffling and coughing as my ailment racks me,_  
_I pay no mind to the slumbering figures behind the glass pane_  
_I can only tremble at the sight set before me:_  
_The ocean, in all its glory_

 _Taking a seat on the cold tile flooring,_  
_I press my eyes against the rails_  
_The casino lights illuminate my view -_  
_a golden illusion in the night's blackness_  
_It is akin to a mirage in the Sahara_  
_Drunken voices emit from behind its doors_  
_They're loud, though not obnoxiously so_  
_My smile is one of mirth_

 _The waves are wild this evening_  
_Reaching heights that would frighten most_  
_Crashing down with the strength of Titans,_  
_they're ruthless in their attack_  
_I shudder in awe of its power,_  
_entranced by each mighty plunder_  
_Wholly unable to believe how something so tranquil_  
_could possibly be so cruel_

 _The pool area has been flooded,_  
_overrun by torrential waves_  
_No longer housing the artificial, chemical mockery_  
_but rather Neptune's salt stricken domain_  
_Sun-beds have been chained to the wall -_  
_a smart decision on the owner's part_  
_The waves would've consumed them too, I'm sure_  
_Left to sink into the ocean's trench_

 _The sea has long lost its royal blue,_  
_appearing dun and dark and dull_  
_The night is young, but blacker still_  
_Stars twinkle across the cosmos_  
_The waxing moon casts light across the land -_  
_a slip of white compelling away the dark_  
_The reflection of the spherical spectre is deformed_  
_The ocean bending the moon to its will_

 _Above the crescendo of waves meeting rock,_  
_I can hear the city's night life_  
_I glance to my right, and to my left_  
_I am surrounded by it; senses overwhelmed_  
_The sound of booming club music fills my soul_  
_It's tune is muffled, indistinguishable_  
_The song is unfamiliar to me_  
_although I can't help but enjoy it_

 _Lights glitter across the city_  
_in house windows; in shops; in stores_  
_Candles glinting on restaurant tables and_  
_a rouge gleam from the Gentleman's Club_  
_They pierce through the black like diamonds do stone_  
_A rich contrast, emphasising the bright_  
_Like fairy lights, the colours sparkle_  
_Deep within the darkness of the city streets_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a real life event which occurred whilst I was staying in Malta. I was suffering with a really bad cold and couldn't stand to sleep inside an air conditioned room, so I went to go sit outside on the balcony instead. It was really, really beautiful that night. 
> 
> References:  
> • Sahara - the Sahara desert, located in Northern Africa; AKA the vastest desert in the world  
> • Titans - the second generation of Greek deities, known for their colossal size (hence why they're called Titans, derived from the word titanic)  
> • Neptune - Roman equivalent of Poseidon; God of the seas  
> • Waxing Moon - the stage of the lunar phase where the moon is becoming larger, growing from a new moon into a full moon


	7. Satin Blue

_Satin blue upon my person_  
_Fabric clinging to my thighs_  
_Corset strings and bated breath_  
_A silken hem, simple and shy_

_Satin blue around my ankles_  
_Brushing the skin with every stride_  
_Swirling outwards; an array of navy_  
_A graceful swoop with every glide_

_Satin blue within a photo_  
_A camera flash, and silly smiles_  
_My favourite people stood beside me_  
_Time of which we did beguile_

_Satin blue amongst the sinners_  
_Cigarette smoke and smuggled drink_  
_Collars too low and skirts too high_  
_Bruised lips doused in bubblegum pink_

_Satin blue upon my body_  
_Midnight dances in the park_  
_Succumbing to the lyrical nonsense_  
_There's no restrictions in the dark_

_Satin blue stained by teardrops_  
_Shed by eyes of the richest brown_  
_Long goodbyes; a story's epilogue_  
_Arms encircle my satin gown_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This poem was inspired by the events of my prom night. I did, in fact, wear a dress that was blue and made of satin. 
> 
> And, because I’m vain, I centred my whole poem on it :)


	8. A Smile Immortalised in Monochrome

_I keep her by my bedside_   
_Her rightful place; on my right_   
_To have and to hold; to block out the cold_   
_My lone companion in the night_

_Her skin was smooth as porcelain_   
_Eyes of amber, now dyed black_   
_She gazes upon me as if alive still_   
_Is it wrong that I smile back?_

_Her smile, alas, was heavenly_   
_Rosy flesh, alike her blush_   
_Obscuring a set of the finest pearls,_   
_Her lips were soft and lush_

_She smiled so often, my darling did_   
_Delighted by life - content_   
_'Twas clear to see why, considering that_   
_pleasing my lover was my intent_

_I admired her smile discreetly_   
_It was a favoured pastime of mine_   
_For my love was like a goddess,_   
_Devastatingly divine_

_Her puckered lips twisted skyward_   
_Face flushing rouge with glee_   
_I could've worshipped that merry twinkle_   
_But was that beam ever meant for me?_

_Now, don't assume I jest when I say_   
_that my wife was most unkind_   
_For I remember that day so clearly_   
_Its image weighing on my mind_

_As we strolled through the local gardens,_   
_A young lad passed us by_   
_Not much older than a student_   
_But with a keen glint in his eye_

_It searched for things forbidden_   
_I knew that look too well_   
_His gaze, sharp and sordid_   
_Upon my dear wife, it fell_

_That devilish charm ensnared her_   
_Rendered her shy, wits at a lack_   
_When he flashed that grin, despite my scowl,_   
_my love could only smile back_

_Perhaps it was out of civility,_   
_Out of pity, or of shame_   
_Regardless, the gesture sickened me_   
_As did she, all the same_

_Grey skin; she's growing older_   
_That youthful glow, no longer bright_   
_What little grace she had has vanished_   
_Her features pinched and tight_

_Now, her face appears gloomy_   
_The look in her eyes, furtive_   
_Why so, I ask, do you frown, my love?_   
_A silent smile is all she gives_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was lightly inspired by Robert Browning's ‘My Last Duchess’, which is one of my all time favourite pieces of poetry. Basically, the main character in the poem (the Duke) slanders his deceased wife, deeming her unfaithful because she smiled at other men. It's kinda implied he murdered her, and made it look like an accident.
> 
> Gee, married couples, am I right?
> 
> The whole concept of the poem is sexism at its finest, but still, Browning has a way with words. I've never envied a dead man more!!


	9. Wholly Devoted

_You do not care for my pursuit,_  
_but I am as determined as you are blind_  
_I would wait four lustrums as Penelope did her King_  
_in hope that my affections will one day rouse you_  
_My love, I would follow you endlessly_  
_I would scrape the world's edge if you so bid it_  
_If it would prove my worth, I would do anything_  
_Forsake all others, all for your sake_

 _You are as a fairy - fair and sweet_  
_But mischievous so, and so unkind_  
_You dance through the gable_  
_and skip through the brook_  
_As of that in a fable, or amorous book_  
_You trick your lovers, enthral them 'till_  
_they are trapped within this web you spun_  
_with meticulous effort_

 _To see us squirm is your one true desire_  
_Like the widow does her besotted prey_  
_A temptress; she entices them 'till_  
_they draw closer, and closer still_  
_She beckons them with a siren's call,_  
_then toys, and teases, and devours them whole_  
_Her suitors can do naught but comply_  
_Truly, they can deny her nothing_

 _You bewitch us, my love,_  
_like a doe-eyed nymphet_  
_Until we are drooling like spaniels upon your lap,_  
_only to look upon you with adoration in our gaze_  
_Subservience in our veins, and obedience in our brains_  
_We serve you and you alone_  
_Your humble servants; wholly devoted_  
_No question of loyalty within our minds_

 _I am a romantic, but you care little for that_  
_You'd much rather loathe instead of love_  
_Be cruel instead of kind_  
_You want not what others can give, but what they dare not provide_  
_It is all but a game, with the players oblivious_  
_Too encapsulated by this idyll_  
_to notice they are in Hell_

 _You are a child with my heart, and I know this well_  
_Plucking on the strings like a harpsichord,_  
_you play with my love in sadistic ways,_  
_but I hold no desire to abscond from your side_  
_You are my Venus, whom I worship with earnest_  
_My soul; my light; the air that I breathe_  
_You may not care for me, but still_  
_like the moon does the sun, I will follow you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love a bit of unrequited highly toxic crushes? I know I do.
> 
> I attempted free verse again, and I think it worked quite well this time. I completely gave up with the last stanza though. Sorry, it's a mess xD
> 
> References:  
> • Penelope - sometimes viewed as a symbol of dutifulness, Penelope is the wife of King Odysseus, who remained faithful to him in his twenty years of absence  
> • Lustrums - a period of five years  
> • Widow - referring to a female Black Widow spider who will usually cannibalise the males she mates with  
> • Spaniels - taken from the line Helena says in Act 2, Scene 1 of 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' to Demetrius, whom she is infatuated with: "Use me but as your spaniel"  
> • Venus - the Roman Equivalent of Aphrodite; Goddess of love


	10. Across Oceans

_A quiet ping_   
_Simple greetings_   
_Early mornings_   
_Active evenings_

_Birthday wishes_   
_Festive toy-shows_   
_Parcelled gifts_   
_A heartfelt letter_

_Inside jokes_   
_Unflattering images_   
_An array of kisses_   
_Showering compliments_

_Sharing music_   
_Off-key singing_   
_Pencilled sketches_   
_Funny stories_

_Fiery rants_   
_A shoulder to cry on_   
_Endless support_   
_A change of emotion_

_Lagging video_   
_Endless buffering_   
_Faulty access_   
_Missed texts_

_Exam stress_   
_Show rehearsals_   
_Kind advice_   
_Fondest wishes_

_Late night convos_   
_Daily countdown_   
_Tiresome journeys_   
_Anticipation_

_Happy tears_   
_Warm embraces_   
_A new family_   
_My best friend_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the ever-prospering internet being made available to nearly all corners of the world, I'm sure we all have at least one online friend. This scrambled mess is written for mine, and is meant to show the struggles of keeping in touch; the best parts of friendship; the longing to meet them, and (of course) the feeling you get when you finally do. Hope you all enjoyed it <3


	11. Parasitic

 

_This world is sick and rotten_   
_Belly-full with hungry mites_   
_Impaled with wounds that bleeds its fear_   
_caused by monstrous parasites_

_The depths of our seas grow hotter_   
_as the sun leers from above_   
_Creatures migrate across the globe_   
_in search of home - as did the dove_

_Coral turns hard and brittle,_   
_crushed like bugs beneath divers' feet_   
_Its vibrancy fades like a watercolour sketch_   
_bleached by the sunlight's heat_

_Plumes of grey scorch our skylines_   
_Burning embers obscured by smoke_   
_Exhaust fumes ghost across our cities,_   
_tainting our lungs until we choke_

_Animal busts hang above our door frames_   
_Fur seems more appealing than stone_   
_The white marble that constructed Pallas_   
_is replaced by a much whiter bone_

_Guns are sold with little worry_   
_to those with fantasies most grim_   
_of a cornered beast, crying out in panic_   
_as they're shackled limb to limb_

_Their ears are tagged, and they're trapped in cages,_   
_surrounded by thousands of shaking young_   
_They were separated from their brethren,_   
_and the mother whose head was strung_

_Bloodied hides stripped from skeletons;_   
_the rest is left to rot_   
_Its used for meat and mode and medicine_   
_or trophies meant to be bought_

_Profit is the only true ambition_   
_in our plutocratic society_   
_We take what we can, and abuse it,_   
_ignorant to impropriety_

_Horns are pried from tender skulls_   
_Fins sliced, and tusks shattered_   
_Feathers are ripped from quivering wings_   
_Infants lost, and bodies battered_

_Threats of extinction grow larger;_   
_Statistics loom above our heads_   
_An accusatory finger directs the blame_   
_as we tally up the dead_

_Acid rains down in cities in the North_   
_Though it's not by Nature's hand that it falls_   
_Political views extinguish our morals_   
_as each party erupts in brawls_

_Explosions boom in deserts in the East_   
_The wild force propels the sand_   
_Heavenwards it flies, like the lives of innocents_   
_Terror is a language they understand_

_Threats of war are tossed around_   
_like casual greetings or farewells_   
_The anthems of every nation_   
_begin to sound like funeral bells_

_We play pretend that we are civil_   
_wearing our suits and clip-on ties_   
_Surveying those sat around the table_   
_with cruel and bestial eyes_

_Dictators poison their country_   
_with oppressive ideals and rules_   
_Conformity creates a common sheep_   
_An army made of human tools_

_We idolise those with selfish prospects_   
_and follow prejudiced regimes_   
_We understand little about equality_   
_yet corrupt it to suit our schemes_

_This world is sick and rotten,_   
_benighted by our woeful plight,_   
_bleeding life into leeching maws_   
_And we are the parasites_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This poem was inspired mostly by Marina and the Diamonds' song - Savages - and my own opinion of humanity as a whole. If you couldn't tell, I am a hugely cynical person and love to complain about the world's problems :)
> 
> On a much more positive note, this is my longest poem to date, standing at 18 stanzas and 429 words!
> 
> References:  
> • Dove - referring to the biblical story in which Noah releases a dove in search of land after the flood to see if the water had receded  
> • Pallas - the daughter of Triton who was raised alongside the goddess Athena, and was accidentally killed by the latter during a misunderstanding; she is also mentioned in Edgar Allen Poe's The Raven (one of my favourite poems)


	12. Connoisseurs of Colour

_We artists are not mere scribblers_   
_We are not idle_   
_We are not dull_   
_We do not waste our time_   
_as most may say_   
_Every line and every spot on every single piece of artwork;_   
_they were drawn with specific and raw intent_   
_Art is not incidental_   
_We see our final result before we even begin_   
_We strive to deliver our mind's conception,_   
_working tirelessly 'til_   
_our floors are coated_   
_in beautiful mishaps_   
_Blotches of meaningless colour,_   
_and water diluted by creation,_   
_soak into our carpets -_   
_now doused with the essence_   
_of tireless effort and time well spent_

_We artists pick apart every aspect of our world_   
_We observe it in meticulous detail, pondering day and night our endless options_   
_This world truly is our oyster_   
_We may perceive it as we please_   
_We brand the image of this reality_   
_onto empty canvases;_   
_a life immortalised by our pen_   
_We decide how this earth is represented_   
_and we can say whatever we like_

_We artists can see what others cannot:_   
_the smooth curves and rough edges -_   
_invisible details to most_   
_No being truly lives without art_   
_It surrounds us_   
_Every flora and every fauna_   
_was envisioned in an artist's mind_   
_Our sun; our sky; our ocean; our land_   
_All are unique_   
_and all serve their purpose_   
_Constructed through art,_   
_even human bodies are lined in ink_

_We artists know well the spectral colours_   
_We can label every shade,_   
_describe what they mean and_   
_what they symbolise_   
_We know how to blend_   
_to establish new meaning_   
_and to express a blank and base desire_   
_We experiment with our colours,_   
_as a scientist would the elements,_   
_to represent that one feeling_   
_that cannot be expressed otherwise_

_We artists erect an array of structures_   
_We sculpt and we build,_   
_and form shapes with our brushes;_   
_abstract and none_   
_To make a face out of squares_   
_and a sky out of spirals_   
_is but an artist's trade_   
_as we can view the metaphysical through a third eye_   
_A writer may depict every inch and every pore of a living being_   
_but none can convey the full picture than that of an artist_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... 
> 
> Yeah, this may not make much sense, but that's okay. It's poetry.
> 
> But seriously, the other day, someone said to me that artists aren't clever and that they're just wasting their time making artwork, and I just—
> 
> I needed to vent somehow without shouting all of that ^ in their face lmao
> 
> [ Fun fact: this took me only half an hour to write. Yep. That just goes to show how much of a vent this is. I didn't even have to think; I knew what I wanted to say ]


	13. Reign of Hypnos

_I am a lover of the midnight hours,_   
_ravished by darkness and all its splendour_   
_I cannot resist the coquettish crooning,_   
_yielding to Night in sweet surrender_

_Caressed by cold, Night warms my body_   
_The soothing pull lulls me to rest_   
_My eyes fall shut and I'm floating; flying,_   
_indulging passions long lain repressed_

_I'm coaxed by darkness, deep and swirling,_   
_my soul illuminated by dying stars_   
_The thrum of my heart beats andante_   
_and my mind is subdued by past memoirs_

_Imaginary colours sweep my eyelids_   
_My subconscious concocts the perfect dream_   
_Reckless, I plunder the ageless wonder,_   
_eyes drawn shut against daylight's beam_

_Defiantly, I curse the morning,_   
_forsaking day and all scorching light_   
_I invite the dark; I crave it, embrace it_   
_A mistress of edacious appetite_

_I soon fall slave to Night once more,_   
_my body fatigued by a lifeless rut_   
_I neglect to realise that I am not sleeping_   
_I am merely laying with my eyes shut_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, I don't know what this. I just wanted to write something deep and metaphorical, I suppose. Plus, who doesn't like sleeping? Interpret it as you will.
> 
> References:  
> • Hypnos - the Greek God of sleep who lived in the underworld where no light ever reached. He was known to have tricked the God Zeus by putting him to sleep so that he remained oblivious to what was happening during the Trojan war  
> • Andante - the musical term for a moderately slow tempo


	14. Infatuation

_You wouldn't think a simple thing like a look held such power_  
_A collision of the eyes should not mean much at all_  
_But one glance is all it takes, and then I'm trapped; bedazzled;_  
_entranced by the possibilities housed in those orbs_  
_I ponder this feeling with pervasive confusion:_  
_Surely, one gaze is not enough to enthral_  
_Such passion should take years to sprout and mature_  
_I tell myself this, but I look, and I know_

 _Infatuation is a hole that yearns to be filled;_  
_phantom pain within a limb that never truly existed_  
_It is an ache, a sore, that cannot be soothed;_  
_a silent cry of a soul left unfulfilled and abandoned_  
_I look upon my love and my heart starts to splutter_  
_She's fortunate in her looks - a pretty girl, some may say_  
_Her gaze stirs within me an ugly urge to possess her;_  
_to feed my beast and fill that hole in my heart_

 _My love is blessed by the gods, some may argue_  
_Crested with a halo of gold; the angels wept_  
_It falls in smooth waves like the sands of the desert_  
_and shimmers in the light like a psychedelic star_  
_Her eyes, alike the meadow, are bright and playful,_  
_enriched with the warm and hazy youth summer brings_  
_They looked upon me and I knew within that instant_  
_that I would follow her to the ends of this earth and back_

 _Captivated, I am driven by want and wanting_  
_Insatiable, I shadow my love from afar_  
_Her scent dances on the wind and then lingers -_  
_a painful reminder; a tempestuous tease_  
_My inhibition burns in a frenzied wildfire_  
_It wracks my soul and consumes it whole_  
_'till I am little more than a rampant madman,_  
_chasing my folly in this deranged daydream_

 _Possessed by my madness, I leap into the abyss_  
_I drown within waters that break upon no shore_  
_Insensate, I drift within a torrent of numbness_  
_My mind is in ruins. It is dark. I can't see_  
_Instinctually, I reach for a slip of salvation_  
_but alas, there is no surface; no air for me to breathe_  
_So, even as my lungs begin to burn with this torment,_  
_I pull myself under, and I gasp, and I'm gone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does every boy-meets-girl poem I write always end up inhibiting some dark or toxic undertone?? Seriously, why can't I write a solid, happy romance?
> 
> I'm not too proud of this, but I figured I'd post it anyway. Hope you enjoyed :)


	15. Missing Presence

_I miss my love in the early mornings_  
_when the sun is low and the bed is cold_  
_Soft skin burning_  
_Sleep enduring_  
_I miss my lover_  
_My one true one_

_I miss my love when I see couples_  
_Sweetest smiles; limbs interlocked_  
_Their hands securing_  
_Reassuring_  
_I miss my lover_  
_My one true one_

_I miss my love when they rant and ramble_  
_It's the little things I long to hear_  
_Soft words luring_  
_My lust for learning_  
_I miss my lover_  
_My one true one_

_I miss my love when the sun starts setting_  
_Alone to watch that golden glow_  
_The night maturing_  
_Light alluring_  
_I miss my lover_  
_My one true one_

_I miss my love at all possible moments_  
_An incessant want to be by their side_  
_A constant yearning_  
_Endearment stirring_  
_I miss my lover_  
_My one true one_

**\- Dedicated to Ocean -**


	16. Missing Piece

_They are my moon and sunshine_   
_The light within my eye_   
_My cataclysmic comet_   
_and the stars across my sky_

_Their smile is a blinding dazzle_   
_Their voice, it holds so strong_   
_Their words are perfect poetry_   
_and their laughter is a song_

_They are my opus and my aria_   
_My muse; my art; my spur_   
_They nurse my every trauma;_   
_my comfort and succour_

_They're the tides that pull my ocean_   
_The allure of my blue seas_   
_The green of my vast woodland_   
_and the leaves upon my trees_

_They're the fire that stops my shivers_   
_The hand that dries my tears_   
_The last piece of my puzzle_   
_The shield against my fear_

_They're the one I want beside me_   
_as a partner, not a ghost_   
_My half; my love; my sweetheart_   
_The one I miss the most_

**\- Dedicated, once again, to Ocean -**


	17. Heaven’s Forge

_Her favourite colour is yellow;_   
_a soft and summer hue_   
_Her hair is rich with autumn flavours_   
_shimmering bright across the blue_

_She wears skirts of flame and fury_   
_Embers dance upon her skin_   
_Vivid cascades of amber fire_   
_burst in elation as she spins_

_She twinkles cheerfully with her children,_  
 _her rosey flame has never ceased_  
 _She flickers and flares with radiance_  
 _like Venus glisters in the East_  
  
_She is a merry morning person,_  
 _stretching contentedly like a cat_  
 _as birdsong stirs her from slumber_  
 _She smiles at the sound of that_

_Free-spirited, she is a wonder_   
_She brings warmth to all she meets_   
_She is a joy to all who know her_   
_and a pleasure to those she greets_

_But do not evoke her anger_   
_for she will scathe and burn and chafe_   
_Your flesh will crumble like sand beneath her_   
_Even shadowed, you are not safe_

_A prismatic flash of golden_   
_She begins to settle for the night_   
_Crowned with a wreath of flaming crimson,_   
_she dreams of summer light_

_His favour lies in darkness_   
_A connoisseur of black_   
_He is calm and cool and wistful,_   
_lounging gently on his back_

_Skin of creamy white -perfection-_   
_and eyes, a hazy grey_   
_Though blind, he sees a new world arise;_   
_one untouched by light of day_

_His charisma is unequalled_   
_The seas sway at his command_   
_His gaze beguiles and mystifies,_   
_both illustrious and grand_

_He's a guiding light in darker times_   
_when the path is hard to find_   
_Friend to travellers, weary wanderers;_   
_he lingers close behind_

_He loves the sound of silence_  
 _when the world is all at rest_  
 _The gentle tolls of peaceful quiet_  
 _He finds he likes it best_  
  
_He is a creature of isolation,_  
 _The best company is his own_  
 _Solidarity brings him no sadness_  
 _He prefers to be alone_

_His domain is not endless_   
_Fragmented colour paints his night_   
_As yellow seeps into black,_   
_sightless eyes block out the light_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References:   
> • Heaven's Forge - referring to the combination of fire and stone (aka sun and moon)  
> • 'Venus glisters in the East' - sometimes you can see the planet Venus without requiring a telescope if you look to the Eastern sky in the early morning  
> • I also just want to point out that the line 'Skin of creamy white; perfection' is not intended to be racist in the slightest. The colour white is related to purity and cleanliness; some people genuinely consider it to be the colour of perfection
> 
> This poem was prompted by someone on WattPad who requested I write about the sun and moon. I promised I would, and have delivered~
> 
> I would also like to point out that I do accept prompts/requests so if you have any, ask away
> 
> As you can see, I personified the sun and moon in this poem. Apparently, in my mind, the Sun is a frivolous and summery mother to the stars (aka mini suns) who you should NOT mess with, and the Moon is a blind charismatic lone-wolf type person but he's friendly enough to help you out when you're lost
> 
> Idk what goes on inside my head


	18. Seven Pounds of Perfection

_You laid in a bundle of tightly wrapped blankets;_  
 _an angelic vision in the drab mother's ward_  
 _I couldn't hold back a smile as my eyes fell upon you_  
 _A small, tiny figure with such small, tiny hands_  
   
 _The Moses basket sat to the right of your mother_  
 _She kept her wary gaze on your sleeping form_  
 _Your nose looked like hers, I thought, and wondered_  
 _will you be like her when you get old?_  
   
 _The red hat on your head was a symbol of caution -_  
 _you were a dangerous baby after all_  
 _\- but it suited you well, that festive colour_  
 _You really did make our Christmas that year_  
   
 _I held you in my arms and you did not murmur_  
 _You did not wail and you did not cry_  
 _I was surprised and awed and watched in wonder_  
 _as you dozed in my arms; a small weight on my heart_  
   
 _You were the calmest baby in human existence_  
 _Content with our warmth, our coos, and words,_  
 _I wanted you near me - for now and forever_  
 _The most perfect little person to enter my life_  
   
 _I felt a wave of sadness when our time was up_  
 _My maternal instincts begged me to take you home_  
 _But I didn't, and now, I wait with trepidation_  
 _for your next visit so I can hold you once more_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who aren't aware, my nephew was born last December and he's the most perfect, most beautiful baby I've ever seen. He's makes the cutest noises and the cutest little faces and he's just so calm and chill. I love him so much!! I’m currently spending a week with him and cherishing every moment <3


	19. Supplication//Dedication

_Should you ever ask it of me,_   
_I would reach my hand into the sea_   
_and wisk a fish from the ocean trench_   
_in hopes your hunger I would quench_   
  
_Should your eyes ever wander far,_   
_gazing up towards a sky of stars,_   
_I'd catch you an orb of silvery fire_   
_to put on display; close to admire_   
  
_Should you want some time alone,_   
_I would not quarrel; I would not moan_   
_I'd redraw but linger, on high alert,_   
_for never you would I desert_   
  
_Should you shake and shiver with cold,_   
_in my arms, I would you hold_   
_and keep you safe from nature's blight_   
_as it charges through the quiet night_   
  
_And should you cry, I'll dry your tears_   
_I'll wipe away any childhood fears,_   
_with a steady hand and gentle song,_   
_reminding you that you are strong_   
  
_To prove my love, I'd do it all_   
_Go to Hell and back; stand in a squall_   
_for I love you with all my heart_   
_and I hope we never be apart_   
  
_**-** **Dedicated to Ocean -**_   
_**22/08/18 — 22/02/19** _ **  
** _**[** **Happy Six Months ]**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually like this rhyming structure but I guess it's okay?? I'm so used to alternate rhyme and these couplets are throwing me off haha
> 
> But yeah, I love my significant other with all my heart. They're amazing and beautiful and funny and deserve so much more than this gushy poem


End file.
